First Fire
by abcdoll3
Summary: Even 50 states have to start somewhere. Now a One Shot. Warning for OOCness, Yaoi, Mpreggnerness, and State OCs


Okay, this is my first Hetalia Fic and what better way to start off with a little drama about the conception of every state and all of the trials they have as a family. I did do research and stuff, but some events are due to morphing reality. Most of the names have some kind of significance. Anyone who can find it gets cookies...Cookies that can make you fly.

I'm sorry about the incredible OOCness for America and England... Shonen Ai/ Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like it! I wish I owned Hetalia, but I don't. Hidekaz Himaruya does, so thank him for everything. R&R please.

* * *

**Delaware**

"Thomas Dover Kirkland. Its' a fine name Alfred." England smiled a smile that could have rivaled America's, cradling little Delaware in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at the little thing in his arms. Thomas, or 'Tommy', what America would call him, was just absolutely perfect as far as he was concerned. It didn't matter that he was a little small. It didn't matter that he seemed to be covered in fluids still and wanted milk more than any baby should. People tried to tell him that parenthood was going to be the most difficult and hear-twrenching thing to go through. But America was strong. Sometimes, he was a little too proud to admit when he needed help, but none of that mattered. All that England knew was that this was his son. His first little one with America, and he couldn't' be prouder of him. Of both of them. "Don't you agree Alfred? Alfred?" He looked over at America, sleeping in the hospital bed. A journey like this must have been more than stressful. Everyday, Alfred complained about feeling seasick, and his cravings reducing him to anything incredibly salty and dry. None the less, the perky American finally made it to this new stage. "Welcome to the world Delaware." He said, kissing the baby boy's forehead and secretly pleased that the boy inherited his eyebrows.

The years were going to be not easy whatsoever. Both of them knew that. But they also knew if America was going to be strong, he had to have a family that was strong as possible to back him up. England would try, but they all knew that he wasn't going to be always giving 100 percent of everything for them. After all, he had his own business, his own country affairs, his own life. They had a mutual understanding about that, but England felt it in his bones that that understanding could only last for so long. And England knew that secretly, deep down in America's soul, that all of these children could have meant him having a family due to a lack of his own. "Arthur...is there something wrong with me?" America asked one day as the two of them were on the couch, his head on England's lap.

"A lot of things you nut" England smiled, playing with his lover's ahoge as they sat. It hadn't been too long into parenthood. Just three children and a relatively stable household between the two of them.

"I'm serious Arthur." America said, getting back up looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, almost concerned that this had to do with the younger country's well being. Every day England couldn't help but worry about America. He was rather young when Delaware was born, when he himself had the physical appearance of a 25 year old. Yes America was perfectly strong but carrying him was certainly a hell of a job, and he did spend a good deal of time recovering. Wait, England didn't even know why he was thinking that America was going to die? He seemed perfectly healthy. There was no way that someone like him could have been dying.

"I want a baby girl."

England sighed in relief that America wasn't saying he was dying, but was kind of peeved that America had scared him like he did. "Wanker" He flicked America's forehead. "You had me worried that something was actually wrong with you then what already is...so why a baby girl?" Three children wasn't enough for him, He knew that, but still he didn't expect it to be specific to a baby girl.

America stuck his tongue out at the older nation. "I love my boys, our boys...but maybe they'll be less-" A crash rang through the room. "Chaotic with a baby girl. If you excuse me for a sec" He said with a chuckle, going out of the room and coming back with three little boys. "What did I tell you about playing nice" America asked, his focus specifically on Philidelphia and New Jersey

"It's no fun?" Philadelphia smiled a toothy grin, getting chuckles out of America. Those ended with a quick look from England.

"He's got a point..." America said, ruffling Philadelphia's hair "I hated the way you never let me have fun when I wanted to play outside and how everytime I went outside you were all like, ' No it'll track mud an"A mean glare from England somehow managed to shut him up. Well it was more of a 'keep-talking-and-you-get-the-couch' glare.

"Fo-get about it Sonny" New Jersey, the youngest out of their boys popped back, sucking on a lollypop in the process of speaking.

"How about 'Daddy', Charles, and next time you go outside to play, you put on sunscreen." He said, ruffling New Jersey's hair, making the young boy almost giggle in delight. "John that goes for you too. You're tough, but that doesn't mean you can't get sunburn" He said to Philedelphia as he was clung onto Delaware.

**Georgia**

A few discussions and nine reasonable months later, Jamie Savannah Kirkland was born with big blue eyes and light blond hair. He knew that America was content with finally getting the girl he wanted. All England could do was watch as he couldn't' enter just yet. He suddenly felt little New Jersey tugging on his sleeve. "What is that Sonny-Baby, I mean Pop." he asked, wondering if this was the first time he had seen a girl.

"That's your little sister." England said, holding New Jersey up to the window.

"What's her name?" New Jersey asked again.

"Georgia." He replied, getting a sour look from New Jersey. "What, you don't like it? Your daddy picked that name out you know." He said, as doctor's finally let the four of them in. The boys all poked and prodded at her, wondering why this baby seemed so different from them, and why they didn't have pink blankets when they were babies. "Would you rather have pink blankets?" He asked, making all of them hush up. They certainly didn't want to look like sissies, especially to all of the unsettled territories around them.

From there, things seemed a little more pleasant for England. He wouldn't admit it, but he barely found anything in common for his sons other than Delaware, who soon found more company playing with his brothers. Georgia had finally given him the opportunity to show the more refined aspects of culture, like arts and literature and etiquette. These were things that he found Little Georgia took to rather quickly. Plus it was rather fun to play dress up with the young girl, putting her in gowns more incredible than any other had ever seen. And even after Connecticut and Massachusetts were born, It was only Georgia getting the kind of treatment England dished. This didn't go unexplained though; Connecticut was a boy and Massachusetts had quickly picked up on being a tomboy with little to no patience. So, England was fine with just Georgia inheiriting his charm...that is, until that day...

England was holding Cecil, a quiet newborn boy affectionately called Maryland, when he heard footsteps enter the room at a hyperactive pace. It must have been one of the kids. Turning around, he saw Georgia with a a beautiful ballgown and a pouty face. "What is it Jamie?" He asked in a whisper.

"Daddy I don't wanna go to no more C'tillion classes!" Georgia replied, forgetting the O in Cotillion. "I wanna do fun stuff!"

England seemed a bit shocked, not realizing that his little princess didn't like being the belle of the ball after all. "Well, seeing your behavior, you still need those classes." he said, only to see that Georgia had a face that looked like it was about to erupt at anytime. "How about...if you finish up the classes, I'll let you plant a tree in the backyard. Any tree you want. " He bargained with the girl, only to get a positive reaction out of it.

It was a fine morning when England woke to the the shade of a vast army of peach trees blocking the sun. "Bloody Hell is going on..." he thought, getting up and rubbing his eyes. The commander of the Peach Tree army, to his surprise, was sweet Georgia. "I gots me an Empire!" She exclaimed at the top of the biggest tree.

"A-Alfred!" England called out, seeing America come out. "Look at what your daughter did."

America seemed kind of worried by the way England called him out. "What's wrong Arthur did something happen to-" He stopped his overly-paced when he saw the Peach Tree Empire. "Jamie..." America called out rather sternly.

Georgia, with a random megaphone, looked down at her father. "Yeah Daddy?" she asked,

England hadn't noticed the megaphone that popped out of midair."This...is...FRICKIN AWESOME! WoooT! That's my girl!" America screamed into the megaphone, wolf-whistling before climbing onto the same tree and joining his daughter. "HI ARTHUR, ISN'T THIS AWESOME!" He waved from the tree along with Georgia.

England, who was trying to stop his ears from bleeding, just waved back, wondering how many more would be like him.

* * *

Well that's in for now. R&R please and see what I need to do more of for hte next chappie!


End file.
